The Academy
by Lindyparr
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy! After reading United as One I thought it would be really cool to write about the Academy where the new Garde are being trained. Follow new teen Garde Luke and your favorite Lorien Legacies characters into an unforgettable journey.
1. Chapter 1

Nine of us went in and only five of us came out. But that's not the whole story is it? We've had the help of Ella, the Goodes, Adam, and of course the Legacy. Not every story is a happy ending though. We may have killed the bastard Setrakus Ra and rounded up the remaining Mogs, but I still sense there's more to the fight than we think. They started this war. We ended it. Now we need you.

When I wake up, it takes all of my will power to get out of the shit excuse of a bed the government supplied me while the staff living quarters are still being built. My back is killing me. I trudge to the bathroom and take a long look in the mirror at what the guy staring back at me has become. His pitch-black hair has grown out to about his shoulders, the new stubble growing in gives him a slight 5 o'clock shadow, and bags the size of Setrakus Ra himself haunt his eyes. Not to mention the fact that his arm is missing. I groan and start to clean myself up.

I step outside into the friendly weather of the San Fransico Bay and take in the campus. The buildings home to the next generation of Garde encircle a grassy courtyard close to the size of a football field. Right now it's empty, but I can envision this place bustling with activity soon. The biggest building is directly across from me and it's known as Lorien Hall. The main offices, banquet hall, and soon to be permanent staff rooms are all housed the left are the dormitories and to the right sit the lecture halls.

To any random stranger this place could pass as an exclusive private school, but the chance of a stranger accidentally wandering upon this place is as slim as it gets because of all the security. The government made sure that an isolated location was chosen and barbed wire fences surrounded the forests that littered the campus. Not only this but the only road leading out of this joint has 24/7 protection provided by the handy dandy US military. Although I'm sure eventually a Garde could easily pass through their defenses if one ever decided to go rogue.

I shake my head at the thought of this and head off the banquet hall for breakfast.

.

I'm in gym class when it happens. I'm the last man standing on my team while the entire football team is pitted against me menacingly staring me down. I'm defenseless standing there in the open gym floor as my teammates sullenly wait for me to get pummeled and for us to lose yet again.

"You've got no where to hide Luke!" Frank shouts. What an asshole. He thinks he's the shit cause he's quarterback of the football team. I know I'm done for but I can't let him see my fear. "That's a lot of talk from someone who can't throw," I call back.

That really pisses him off.

Before I know it, fifteen red dodge balls are screaming right towards me. I'm scared shitless and shut my eyes. All of a sudden a mixture calmness and courage washes over me. I don't know how or why but I instinctively thrust my hands out in front of me and brace myself for the impact. But the pain never comes. They missed! Those idiots couldn't hit a sitting duck! I open my eyes and gasp. They didn't miss. The dodge balls are suspended in mid air like someone paused a movie. Everyone is staring at me wide eyed with their mouths open.

"Wh-wh-wha?" was all Frank could manage to stutter.

I was just as shocked as everyone else. What hell is happening? Why me? Who am I?


	2. Chapter 2

He never escapes my thoughts. No matter what I do to keep his repulsive face from mind, he always seems to have a way of getting past my mental wall. I see the same vision as I have every other time he haunts my brain.

Setrakus Ra has John by the throat. The bastard sneers. John is doing everything he can to free himself from Setrakus Ra. Nothing. I try to run to his aid like I have the million other times I've had this vision, but just as the last times, I can't move.

"You think you've killed me pitiful boy," Setrakus bellows, "You have merely delayed my success!"

Ok now that's new. The asshole never spoke in any of my other visions and now he's rattling on about his return? Bullshit.

Setrakus Ra stares right at me as if he seems to know I'm there. "My progress is too advanced for a small group of teenagers to bring to an end. No mountain, no matter how big, will be able to bury me!" he screams.

The so called "Beloved Leader" slams John to the ground as if he were a doll and charges towards me. Even though I know this is a vision, this still seems like reality as I dread for what he is about to do next. Setrakus Ra snatches my paralyzed body and brings me uncomfortably close to his face.

"I hope you missed me," he breathes. "But not to worry. We will meet soon enough,"

Setrakus Ra throws me to the ground. He raises his foot to smash my face in and-

"NINE!" I hear as I'm jolted awake. I really have to stop dozing off during breakfast. I turn and see it's Lexa who freed me from the vision.

"Nine, good God you scared the hell out of me," she shakes her head. "You have to stop letting him get to you like that,"

"I know. I know," I mutter.

"The usual?"

"No, actually. The bastard brought something new to the table. Started out the same exact way, but when it got to John, he spoke to me. He was going on about how he wasn't finished with us, and his retur, blah blah blah."

"Nine," Lexa whispers wide eyed, "This isn't something you should just be shaking off..."

"I have it under control alright?" I snap back. "Just let me eat in peace,"

"I get it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't push you. After breakfast come out to the courtyard. The US government has a late bloomer coming in at 10:30 sharp and I want you to actually be there to meet our newest recruit instead of blowing it off like you did to the other Earth Garde that came in."

"I'll be there, but no promises I'm being nice to the kid." I call as Lexa walks off

Too many things on my mind right now. The vision, the oddly late garde being found, the possibility of Setrakus Ra returning, and how poorly made this oatmeal is. I figure all these thoughts can wait. I push my bowl aside and walk towards the courtyard.

.

I hold my head in my hands as I'm bounced down a dirt road in the back of a van. After the dodgeball incident, my terrified gym teacher ran straight to the principal himself. The government was notified and I was immediately whisked away in the back of this van to God knows where.

 _I can't be one of them. I can't be one of them._ I repeat over and over again. I saw the invasion on the news and I know what the Loric are capable of. I just want nothing to do with it. I was perfectly fine with the way my ordinary, boring life was going in Seattle.

"Five minutes out," the officer driving the van calls back to me.

I was allowed a phone call to my parents to let them know of my absence. There was a lot of crying on both ends of the call, but the message was delivered. I'm a human Garde and I'm going to spend time in some training center for people just like me.

Where ever the government plans on holding me, it definitely is protected. I notice numerous stationed officers and military check points along the forest engulfed, dirt road. I count at least seven checkpoints in total and I imagine patrols of men are circling the location as well. Escape definitely is not an option. The driver slows to a stop and I'm told I'll be led on foot the rest of the way.

The walk doesn't take long and soon enough, I'm greeted by the campus of a somewhat built school. It looks like something taken directly out of a boarding school brochure. I notice a group of kids who look to be my age running through some obstacle course in the forest. Another group similar in size is scattered off to the side in a circle tossing frisbees to each other. Except they aren't using their hands. The group is doing exactly what happened to me in gym class except it looks like they have much more control.

My head starts to throb and my stomach turns. I prayed that this was all just a fluke and that I was hallucinating what happened in the gym. Seeing these kids replicate the magic force makes me realize just how real this all is.

We walk past the two groups and head straight towards the center of the open courtyard. My stomach starts to turn and I fell like I'm going to vomit as we approach a group of people. One of members is clearly lecturing a kid who I assume is a student here.

"Kyle you have to stop turning invisible and sneaking into the girls locker room. It's nasty and if you do it again I'm gonna have to unleash hell on you. For now, we'll start with laps."

The kid groans and jogs off to start running circles around the campus. The lecturer, obviously satisfied with the result of that meeting, smiles and nods. He notices me approaching and claps his hands together.

"Great! Fresh meat at my disposal. How's it going kid? My names Nine, but that's Professor Nine to you. Welcome to the Academy!"

 _ **Hey guys sorry I took so long to upload the second chapter! I've been busy this weekend but I wrote a lot longer of a chapter this time hopefully to make up for it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of The Academy! Please leave a review and let me know if you guys want chapters this long from now on or just any other feedback is great. As long as I know you're there I'll keep writing. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The tour of my new home doesn't take long considering it's only partially built. Even though it's still under construction, the Academy's campus is impressive. The skyscraper-like redwood trees surround the buildings, isolating the Academy from any unwanted eyes.

We begin our tour at the most impressive building, Lorien Hall. I'm walked through the banquet hall which is where we eat our meals and then I'm led towards the lecture halls. Apparently, being a Garde isn't just combat. Here I will be taught Lorien history, attack strategies, survival skills, and more.

The tour ends at the dorms. The dormitories are the only fully complete building on campus so far. My guess is the government wanted to make sure the teen Garde are happy here because when we enter, I'm greeted by the most pimped out lounge area I've ever seen.

A giant flat screen rests on the wall to my left with a sectional big enough to fit twenty people accompanying the tv. On the far back wall, an elevator sits in the middle and a buffet filled with any snack/drink you can think is on either side.

To the right of the room a section is dedicated purely to training. Guns ranging from small pistols to massive machine guns you would think only exist in video games hang from the wall. A large open area is left for sparring, but Professor Nine tells me that panel on the wall controls different obstacles and training scenarios.

"That's pretty much all I got for you dude," Nine tells me, "You can take room thirteen, I think that's the only one left."

I nod and head towards the elevator.

.

I'm not to sure what to think of the new kid. Either he was too scared, tired, or stupid to really understand what I was saying. I have a gut feeling that there's something special about this kid though. Maybe it's because of the vision happening the same day he arrived. Maybe it's some ancient Lorien conscience shit that's trying to hint me about him. Or maybe I'm just over thinking it.

I see Lexa jog over to me as I exit the dorms.

"Hey Nine! How'd the tour go?"

"It was ok. The new kid, Luke, seemed like he wanted this all to just be a joke so he could leave. Although, I'm sure that'll change,"

"I was thinking, we should try to get all of the students together to test out their powers all at once. Maybe some will even discover new ones."

Memories of training in my penthouse with all the other Garde flash before my eyes. I smile and nod.

"I have just the idea."

.

My room isn't too much bigger than my old bedroom was at home. A twin size bed sits in the corner by the window over looking the courtyard. Right next to the bed sits a small dresser practically empty except for a spare change of clothes.

Across the room a lame ass poster hangs from the wall. It's a smaller version of the poster hanging in Lorien Hall. The poster pictures the president's daughter, all heroic and proud, and tries to tell us teen Garde that what we're doing is for a better cause. Bullshit.

I tear the poster down with force and anger I never knew I was capable of. All of the events leading up to this have just built up inside me and I let it all out on the poster.

"You tore yours down too huh?"

I jump. Standing at my door is the same guy I saw Proffesor Nine yelling about going into the girls locker room.

"Sorry if I scared you, but Nine is having all the Garde meet in the courtyard for some training exercise and I figured you could use a friend."

"Uh, sure thanks. I'm Luke" I respond shyly.

"Alright Luke, I'm Kyle. Let's go kick some ass."

.

All the teen Garde gather in the courtyard. There's about fifty of them all rounded up by governments across the world and shipped right here. It seems like a big responsibility, training the next generation of Earth protectors, but I'm not worried one bit.

"Alright newbies. Capture the flag. Everyone here know the rules?" I shout.

The crowd murmurs and nod.

"Good! I'll choose two captains and teams will be chosen accordingly. Legacy use is greatly encouraged and if you don't have any yet, I suggest you find some other way to make yourself useful."

"If you're hurt, call a time out and one of our healers can get to your aid." Lexa chimes in.

What is with adults also wanting to call time outs for injuries?

"There aren't time outs in the real thing so try to keep wussing out to a minimum," That line sounds familiar, "Alright let's go!"

.

Kyle gave me the rundown of a couple kids I should watch out for while teams were being picked. The captains are apparently the two top teen Garde in the Academy. The first being Nigel, a British kid dressed as a punk rocker. Nigel, according to Kyle, was involved in the invasion and experienced the fighting first hand which is why he's trusted by Professor Nine.

The second captain is drop dead gorgeous. She has a slightly tan skin tone with these amazing gray eyes. The way her brunette hair falls past her shoulders is goddess like.

"I wouldn't get any ideas bro," Kyle eyes me, "Alexis keeps to herself a lot and it's all business for her."

I shake my head and try to focus on the challenge ahead of me.

"I'll take Kyle," Alexis says.

Kyle gives me a wink and struts over to where Alexis' team has gathered.

I shouldn't be surprised when I'm picked last. I should be used to it by now considering I've been picked last my entire life. I thought having these new powers might change that up for me, but I guess I was wrong.

"Alright new kid, your with us." Alexis calls behind he shoulder as she walks to give her team the strategy.

I hustle over to listen in.

"Nigel chose Ran first, so we know we have to keep an eye out for her charged grenades. Kyle they're going to expect you to be the one to sneak around the chaos and take the flag without them seeing. Instead, you're on defense duty. Turn in invisible and if you see any one get past our team you charge them." Alexis is drawing in the sand a map of the forest where the game will take place.

"I want five people flanking ride side while another group of five flank the left. Rachael, I want you in the trees shape shifting as you go to give us a bird's eye view. I'll snake through the middle and try to get to the flag. Everyone got it?" Alexis stands up as everyone nods in approval.

"What about me?" I ask shyly.

Alexis looks towards me, "New kid yo-"

"Have him go with you Alexis," Kyle butts in. I shoot him a look so he knows I'm going to kill him when this is all over. "I've seen what he can do. He won't let you down."

Everyone has their attention on me now. I start to get nauseous. I've never fought in my life. I've only used the power once and haven't practiced it at all. I'm about to tell her all this when a loud boom fills my ears.

It's Professor Nine's voice that I hear next, "Let the chaos begin!"

Everyone gets into their positions just as Alexis orders. Kyle drops backs and smiles at me just before turning invisible. Shouts from the enemy team start to become audible as they charge for our flag. Fire balls, icicles, and the Mogadorian blaster projectiles that I saw on the news whiz past my head. Alexis pulls me behind a tree to save me from getting burnt alive by a fire ball.

"Alright new kid. Let's see what you got."

 _ **So sorry this one took a little longer than I would've liked to upload. 4th of July weekend kind of got in the way but I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could. Please leave a review! It helps me know you guys are there and lets me know I should continue the Academy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sprinting after Alexis as fast as I can. It's a combination of being out of shape and Alexis running as fast as a car that has me out of breath.

Alexis spots something and ducks behind a tree. I follow her lead and crouch behind a rock close by. She mouths the word "scout" and nods her head to where a cluster of shrubs are. At first, I don't see anything, just some random bushes and I start to think she's wrong. Then I realize what I thought were bushes were actually three people perfectly camouflaged. I would've ran right into their trap if Alexis hadn't spotted them first.

 _What the hell are we supposed to do_? I think.

As if reading my mind, Alexis winks at me and focuses on her open hand in front of her. Her wink makes my heart beat fifty times faster than it already is.

As Alexis stares at her hand, sparks flicker in her open palm. Soon, those sparks turn into small flames and those flames erupt into a full on fire ball. Alexis out from behind the tree and charges the bush. They barely squeeze off a couple blaster shots before Alexis can get to them. She jumps and flips over the scouts and drops her fireball when shes directly overhead. Damn, Kyle wasn't kidding when he said Alexis was badass.

The mix of leaves and sticks used in the costume erupts in flames immediately. The three scouts scream in pain and shake off the flaming debris. They sprint off in the opposite direction of Alexis not wanting to get their asses handed to them a second time.

I come out from my hiding spot and jog over to Alexis. Before I can say anything she tosses me one of the blasters they left behind.

"Thanks for the help back there," Alexis calls as she heads off deeper in enemy lines.

I follow after her, "Oh uh, sorry it seemed like you kind of had it under control."

"Come on we're wasting time."

We make it to the edge of the woods and wait here to go over our options. Ahead of us is a cliff with a drop of at least fifty feet into the rocky coast of the Pacific. There's nothing except for barren land and a dead tree at the edge of the cliff that looks two-hundred years old. The ancient tree is tilted at a sharp angle towards the ocean and would probably fall if someone were to just sneeze nearby.

The enemy flag hangs, of course, from the tip of a branch over empty air. How we're supposed to get to it, I have no idea.

Alexis looks at me as if expecting for a genius plan to come out of my mouth. Right now with Alexis staring at me, I couldn't care less about the flag. It's at the most inconvenient times your brain chooses to notice things like how the cool California breeze blows her perfect hair just right, or how her gray eyes seem to change color from gray to green to blue.

When Alexis finally breaks the silence my mind goes back to battle mode.

"No immediate threats are visible guarding the flag, but I can assure you Nigel himself is stationed somewhere nearby," Alexis whispers, "Be on the look out for glowing red projectiles too. Ran can charge any item she wishes, essentially turning it into a grenade. Best way to stop that is to just use your telekinesis to deflect it."

Oh God. I've used my telekinesis only once in my life, and I'm not even sure how to replicate it, let alone stop a grenade flying right towards me. I'm about to let Alexis know this when a we here a branches snap to our left.

" _What was that?_ " I hiss.

Alexis shoots me a look shutting me up.

Across the clearing to the left, a small huddle of people slowly walk out into the open. I realize they're one of the groups meant to be flanking the enemy so Alexis and I can reach the flag easier. Alexis must realize this too, because her eyes narrow and she sighs in frustration.

The team of five walks close together towards the flag. Alexis must want to wait this out, because she hasn't moved an inch.

All of a sudden, a blur shoots out from behind one of the tries and charges straight at our helpless team mates. One of the members of the group fires at the blur with his blaster, but it's easily avoided. The one who fired is picked up and flown fifty feet into the air.

The blur was an enemy Garde who can fly. He has one of ours hostage in the air and is dangling his prisoner by the ankle. I can make out a bleached blonde mohawk, leather clothing, and one smug ass smile on his face. Nigel.

The remaining Garde on the ground start to try to take aim at Nigel with their blasters. They must realize it's futile as they could just as well hit their friend.

"We have to do something Alexis,"

"Luke, unless you have some genius plan, there's nothing we _can_ do. We just wait. I've bee with Nigel long enough to know that he'll want to put on a show for us."

As if on cue, Nigel clears his throat.

"Look at what we have here mate. I really hope you're here to try and take our flag. I'm really in the mood to beat the shit out of someone right now and you lot are practically asking me to,"

Nigel is hovering over the edge of the cliff now, holding our team mate out over the rocky shore of the ocean.

"There's two ways we can go about this" Nigel starts, "Either you surrender to me and this all goes down peacefully. Sounds good, right? Or, if you want, and I really hope you do, we can do this shit the hard way."

Something about Nigel acting like he's the top dog around here really starts to piss me off. Maybe it's because I've been the target of a bully too many times to count that I decide to walk out from behind the tree. Or this could be some new legacy forming, having the balls to go up against bullies. Either way, nothing is about to stop me. Alexis tries to reach out for my arm, but it's too late, I'm already in the open.

"Go to hell!" I shout glaring at Nigel.

A huge smile spreads across Nigel's face and I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Alright new kid. So be it,"

Everything happens in slow motion after that. Nigel drops his hostage to plummet towards the jagged rocks. Before the falling Garde can fall ten feet, a creature with the body of a lion and wings and head of an eagle swoops from the forest to catch him. I'm guessing Rachael the shape shifter heard the noise and came to save the day.

Previously hidden Garde emerge from the darkness of the forest and charge us. One of them is a small, Japanese girl holding a bright red rock no bigger than a phone. She throws the rock directly at me and I panic. I'm not stupid enough to rely on my telekinesis that I've used only once, so I just duck. The charged rock sails right over my head and into the trees right where Alexis and I were hiding a second before.

Shit. Alexis.

When the rock hits a tree behind my it explodes just like Alexis warned me it would. Bark, rock shrapnel, and dirt fly everywhere. I hear Alexis shout and my heart drops.

 _Way to make a fool of yourself on the first day Luke_ , I mentally scold myself.

I run into the forest to find Alexis. I see her lifeless body on the ground near the base of a tree. As I get closer I can tell it's bad. Her left arm is obviously dislocated and her legs and torso are shredded by the bark and rocks sprayed from the explosion.

What keeps me from collapsing and breaking down on the spot is her chest slowly rises and falls. She's still alive. Thank God.

I turn to look behind my shoulder to see Rachael plus the team of five trying to hold their ground against the enemy team. From what it looks like, they won't last long. I have to help Alexis and get out there to help my team.

I step towards Alexis and as I do I'm shouldered in the back into a nearby tree. I'm almost one hundred percent sure I break a couple ribs.

"Oye, that felt good," I hear Nigel say.

I slowly get to my feet and see Nigel flying straight towards me. I'm too disoriented to dodge him so I brace myself for the impact. Nigel hits me with a punch to my jaw and I buckle to the ground. I shake the black spots from my vision and see my blaster on the ground a couple yards away.

I see Nigel looping around for another attack. I use this time to crawl over to where the blaster lies. I aim it right at Nigel who doesn't seemed fazed by it. Right as I pull the trigger of the gun, Nigel reaches out his hand and uses his telekinesis to crumple the end of the barrel. The energy from the projectile inside the barrel causes the whole blaster to explode right in my face and I black out from the pain.

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing, it really encourages me to want to keep writing since I know you guys are out there. Next chapter shit's about to go down.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Luke POV

My eyes jolt open and I'm standing on top of a mountain, overlooking the most beautiful landscape I have ever seen.

On the horizon, the gigantic sun sets and in the opposite direction, two moons rise.

A river runs down the mountain into a gorgeous lake where animals I've never seen before splash and drink. A herd of some type of deer glide gracefully through the open plain of tall grasses. Off to the right is a lush forest with what I imagine is filled with all sorts of animals, plants, and other worldly things.

What really catches my eye however, is the breathtaking view of a city on the horizon. Something about it makes me feel at ease when I see it. My body wants to let go of everything and just float off towards the collection of skyscrapers.

"Beautiful isn't it Luke?"

The sudden interruption makes me jump. I look over to my left and see a man with shaggy dirty blonde hair dressed in a loose-fitting white button down, gazing out into the picture perfect world.

"My home," the man starts, gesturing out towards the landscape before us, "it was unimaginably perfect. Man and beast lived harmoniously together. We gave back what we took from our planet. The people lived united as one."

Something about the man's voice soothes me. I want to stay here forever and listen to his stories.

I glance towards the man and see a look in his eyes that wasn't there before. A look of regret, vengeance, and sorrow, all balled into one.

"Because or me, all that was taken," he shakily continues, "I couldn't bring myself to do it."

I don't know how, but memories that aren't mine flash before my eyes.

The same man standing to my left is holding a strange noose made with a thick rope like nothing on Earth. With telekinesis, he slips the noose over the head of a man who looks to be beaten up badly.

"You went to far," the man says. "I am sorry Setrakus. But what you've done..."

As he tightens the noose around Setrakus' neck, the memory fades just as quickly as it came.

I see now the memory of a burning city. Warships the size of multiple city blocks hover overhead. Pale, demon-like beasts trample through the chaos. The scariest part of this memory isn't the gigantic warships or the terrifying beasts, but the bodies. The seemingly endless amounts of bodies are scattered on the streets.

I look away to keep myself from throwing up.

Beyond the destruction of the city, a ship is taking off. It's much smaller than the warships and easily out maneuvers them. As the ship zips past away from the devastated planet, I just know something special is to come from that ship.

As the memory fades, I'm back to standing on the mountain next to my new friend.

"Luke, I need you to help me," he sighs.

I try to respond, but my voice doesn't cooperate.

"He isn't gone yet. Your friends believe they have won, and they basically have, but he needs to be eliminated completely from this world."

 _What the hell is this guy talking about? Is he talking about the bastard from the invasion?_

"Let them know I sent you. Let them know you need to-"

As he's about to finish, his voice catches in his throat. Black ooze seeps from his skin and he collapses. The land in front of me flashes from the peaceful beautiful world I saw when I first arrived here to a version where the forest is charred and destroyed, the water from the lake gone, and the city crumbling.

Pitch black tendrils of the same material that poured out of the man fly towards me. When they reach me, they shoot through my chest. The pain is unbearable and I sense myself leaving my body.

I'm standing in a large open cave by a black vat of the ooze that brought me here. Standing in the pool of shit is a giant version of the bastard from the invasion holding a someone by the neck. I instantly recognize the boy being strangled by Setrakus Ra as John Smith, the hero of the Garde.

"You think you've killed me pitiful boy," Setrakus bellows at John, "You have merely delayed my success!"

I need to save John. Even though I know this is a dream, I can't just stand here and let this play out.

"My progress is too advanced for a small group of teenagers to bring to an end. No mountain, no matter how big, will be able to bury me!" Setrakus continues.

I look around to find anything I can use as a weapon. My breathe catches when I look eyes with Professor Nine. His face drains of color when he sees me.

"Professor Nine!" I shout as I run towards him.

Before I can get there, I'm greet with a slap from Setrakus Ra that sends me into the wall of the cave. Nine just stands there in shock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Is this one of your little Garde students?" Setrakus scoffs at Nine. "Please tell me this is a joke and Pittacus isn't actually counting on him to bring me down."

As if to prove his point, he picks me up by the hair.

"I will crush you just as I did to Lorien little boy," he sneers. "This is your one and only warning. Do _not_ try to stop me."

He throws me to the ground and I jolt awake.

Nine POV

I wake up after Luke was slammed to the ground by Mr. Asshole himself. The visions definitely are taking a turn for the worst.

Why Luke was in this vision, I have no clue, but I intend to find out.

I pull on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and rush towards the dorms. It's 4:27 AM, but that doesn't stop me from slamming open the front doors. I mash the elevator button with such force that it's destroyed. I stomp towards the stairs and yell in frustration, which I'm sure wakes up half the students.

I pound on the door to room 13, but get no response. I'm about to kick it down when Kyle McCarthy opens his door across the hall.

"Shut the hell up would you? Some of us are trying to sleep," He says tiredly. His eyes grow wide and he yelps in shock when he realizes it's me.

"Shit! Uh, I mean shoot! I didn't know it was you Professor Nine! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disrespec-"

"Just shut up," I groan. "Where the hell is Luke?"

"He's still in the infirmary from the ass whooping he took during capture the flag."

"Come with me. You're leading me to him."

Luke POV

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed in the infirmary. I rest my head in the my hands and try to figure out what the hell I just saw.

Alexis is sleeping in the bed next to mine. She was fully healed by Rachel with her healing legacy, but I that doesn't help the guilt I have because of what I did. I didn't even try to stop the bomb with my telekinesis and let her get hit. I managed to make a fool of myself not even twenty-four hours in.

All of a sudden the door to the infirmary is kicked open and Professor Nine rushes into the room with Kyle close behind.

"We need to talk now," Professor Nine tells me.

"You have that vision too?" I question him.

He stops in his place and nods, a grim look on his face.

"Listen, visions aren't anything to mess with. They've saved my ass more than a couple of times. I've had my share of these and what we just had? It isn't a joke."

"There was more to my vision than to the part with you," I tell Nine.

He nods, "I thought there would be."

I explain to him about the mysterious man approaching me on the mountain and how I shared his memories. Nine is silent through all of it and stays silent after I'm done reminiscing, thinking over what I just said.

"There's nothing we can do right now," he finally says. "So get some rest and be ready for training tomorrow." He turns around and heads for the door.

"That's it?" I stand up, even though my body screams in resistance. "You expect me to just brush this off like it's nothing?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do."

"You just said visions aren't to be messed with, that they saved you life! I'm not just gonna play this off Nine!"

"I don't know what to do! Okay?" he snaps back. "I'm never good with this kind of dream shit, but I know someone who is. I'm calling John."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter won't be out for another couple day because of my birthday coming up, so don't think I stopped writing. Please leave a review! They help more than you think they do to inspire me to keep writing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Nine POV

What does all this mean?

Luke and I sharing a vision. Pittacus himself appearing to Luke. It's all too much for me to take in.

I know who I have to go to, but I'm not sure I'm ready. John and I haven't talked since he gave me the pendant and I shouldn't be worried, but something about all of this seems off.

I open the drawer to the nightstand in my room. The pendant is taped to the bottom side of the drawer and has been there since John gave it to me.

I loop the pendant around my head and let it hang around my neck for a few seconds. Instantly, the part of my chest where the small Loralite gem rests grows warm.

The choice to keep the pendant hidden for so long was because I wasn't ready to remember it all. While wearing the pendant, I'm reminded of my past. Sandor, Maddy, Lorien, and everything else that I've been through rushes back to haunt me. I push it all aside.

The pendant's light grows stronger as I focus on its energy. I close my eyes and picture the Himalayas just as John told me to. For a split second, I feel as if I'm free falling.

When I open my eyes, I'm greeted by the freezing cold temperatures and strong winds of the Himalayas. The pendant landed me on a well-worn path that winds further up the mountain. Would it have hurt Johnny to pick a nice tropical island in the Caribbean as his secret base?

Annoyed, I trudge up the path to whatever John has awaiting me.

As I climb further and further up the mountain, the path gets more narrow and harder to see. A full on blizzard has set in and the snow makes it impossible to make ouot more then five feet ahead. More times than not I find myself almost walking blindly off the side of the cliff to my death.

Finally, I see an opening in the side of the mountain leading into some sort of cave. Inside I'm greeted by a large open cavern, where a mural of ten people covers up the entirety of the opposite wall. I instantly recognize the faces. Sam Goode, our human ally, Adam, our Mog turned good, and the Garde sent to protect Earth, John, Six, Marina, Eight, myself, Ella and even the bastard five, are included.

"Marina painted it," a familiar voice greets me.

Lost in thought on the painting, I didn't hear John come in. He hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him. Shaggy, dirty-blond hair, smug ass smile, and always emitting the status of a leader. I find myself smiling at the thought of our reunion.

"Johnny boy, it's been awhile."

"It's a shame you're still rocking that woman hair," He smirks.

"I'll whoop your ass any day and you know it."

"Oh, is that why you decided to visit? To try and fight me? That's not much of a thank you for saving your life from Setrakus Ra now is it?"

"Alright, alright, you win."

"Now why are you actually here Nine."

My expression must change because John face fills with concern and he nods.

"Let's head upstairs," he sighs.

I follow John up a set of stairs carved into the mountain itself and enter a room similar to the first, but this has a large table in the center surrounded by ten chairs. I recognize this table as the one from our Ella-empowered vision awhile back when we first met the human Garde.

"Take a seat and feel free to start whenever," John nods at the table.

I sit and stay quiet for awhile not quite sure how to begin. I take a breath and being explaining to John my wild past couple of days.

"Setrakus Ra isn't dead. At least not dead enough to stop giving me visions. The bastard visits me every so often, always with the samething."

John isn't fazed by this and stays silent waiting for me to go on.

"Setrakus brings me to the fight back in the West Virginia base. It ends the same way everytime with Setrakus killing us both. At first, I figured it was just some nightmare that I kept having, but I've had enough visions to know this wasn't just some dream."

My voice catches and I clear my throat.

 _Keep it under control._ I think.

"Two nights ago, the vision changed. He talked to me. Setrakus never spoke in any of the previous visions. When he spoke, it was mainly shit like 'I will return, you can't stop me, blah blah blah'. All that evil mastermind bullshit you see in the movies. I didn't really believe any of it until last night."

I tell John about the new student Luke and how he shared my vision with me. John's eyebrows raise at the part where Luke meets Pittacus and has his little 1 on 1 moment with him, but other than that, John stays emotionless.

Once, I'm done explaining to him he's quiet.

"This might have some correlation to the incidents in Alaska," John finally says.

"What the hell are you talking about Johnny?"

"Our prison for the Mogs. It's in Alaska and reports of the prisoners getting more restless and chaotic than usual have been coming up. I thought it was nothing, but if what you're telling me is true, it might not just be a coincidence."

"So what are you saying we do?"

"I'll go check out the situation in Alaska. I'll fly over there quick and talk to Adam to see if anything seems out of the ordinary. You head back to the Academy and check on Luke. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"You got it boss."

I turn to head back down the stairs and get back to the Academy as quick as possible. I'm not really all in for the heart to heart moments, but something stops me from leaving.

"And John? Be careful."

He nods and I see the corner of his mouth twitch up almost into a smile. I hope that's as soft as John will ever see me and I shut my eyes, picturing the Academy as my pendant wills me across the world.

Luke POV

After my encounter with Professor Nine, I couldn't sleep. Kyle stayed with me in the infirmary to keep me company, but he ended up falling asleep before too long.

The sun is just now rising and it shines straight throw the windows of the infirmary. I glance over to my left at Alexis. The morning sunlight bathes her body, causing her to resemble some heavenly angel. I shake that thought from my head and focus on replaying my visions from last night. The only problem is, Alexis keeps slipping into my mind and I find myself staring at how perfect her hair is, or thinking how cute and innocent she is when she's asleep, yet beautifully ferocious in the heat of battle.

 _Focus up Luke._ I command myself.

As I'm going over the vision of Pittacus Lore, the nurse of the infirmary walks through the door and tells me I'm free to leave for breakfast whenever, for my body is practically 100 percent again. I wake up Kyle and we head for the banquet hall.

The Academy chefs do not disappoint when it comes to providing quality food. An inhumanly large buffet is laid across the back wall. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, practically any breakfast food from anywhere in the world is somewhere on the buffet table waiting to be eaten. This beats my shitty school lunches any day of the week.

Kyle and I grab our plates and head to a table near the corner of the room. I'm busy stuffing myself full of french toast when I realize Kyle hasn't touched his plate and is staring at me instead.

"What?" I ask through a mouthful of food.

"What are you going to do about operation LAV?" he whispers.

I roll my eyes. After explaining to Kyle last night about my visions, he dubbed the situation 'Operation LAV' standing for "Luke's Awesome Visions" and is treating it like something from a spy movie.

"Nothing Kyle. Professor Nine told us he was going to talk to John Smith about it,"

"John Smith is coming!?" a girl's voice squels behind me.

I turn and see it's Rachel, the shape shifting girl who scouted for our team in capture the flag. She's accompanied by a guy who I realize is the one Nigel held prisoner by the ankle. They both join us at our table for breakfast.

"No Rachel it's nothing," Kyle says.

"Bummer, he's really cute," she sighs.

"Luke, this is Rachel and that's Daniel," kyle introduces me.

"He already knows me, and you probably remember Danny here from the capture the whole flag incident," Rachel giggles.

"That's not fair! Nigel blindsided me," Daniel grumbles.

"Hey thanks for healing me Rachel. I kinda screwed everything up yesterday," I apologize.

"Are you kidding? Healing you was nothing, but what you did took major balls standing up to Nigel like that."

As we all eat breakfast, Rachel, Kyle, and Daniel give me the run down of how an average day pans out here at the Academy.

"Days like yesterday are rare, Professor Nine was just in a good mood I guess," Shrugs Kyle.

Training at the Academy is based off different groups to which you are assigned when you're enrolled. Since I'm late to the show, I haven't officially been given a group, so I plan on just sticking with my new friends.

Throughout the morning, each group sits through various classes to help with survival skills, problem solving, and different tactics to give us an advantage over our enemies. After these classes everyone breaks for lunch then regroups to begin the afternoon. Rigorous training exercises and combat scenarios are thrown at each group to see how they handle the chaos. Rachael explains how it's supposed to stimulate real life situations, better preparing us for when "we're out there kicking major Mog ass". These exercises last until dinner and the Garde are free after that until bed.

"That's pretty much everything you need to know I think," Rachel says finishing her spheal.

"Enough blabbering Rachel," Kyle devilishly smiles at me "let's get Luke here started on his training to become the best Garde the world has ever seen."

 _ **Hope you all Enjoyed! I'll hopefully be adding a new chapter every week. Leave a review to help me improve your favorite fan fic!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Luke POV

I'm not sure what I expected to go through here at the Academy, but sitting through a lecture about whether or not it's okay to drink your own piss in a survival situation was definitely not on the list.

My first class of the day is Survive 101. Professor Carey, a retired "survival expert", leads us through different scenarios in which we might end up in if we were to be stranded or hurt.

As interesting as the subject might sound, Professor Carey somehow found a way to put half the class asleep with his teaching. The way his monotone voice drones across the classroom has me wishing I were back in Algebra.

"Hey Luke," Kyle whispers to me, "you alright? You aren't looking too hot."

I nod. Ever since breakfast I've been getting this sick pain to my stomach, but I figure it's just butterflies for my first day at the Academy.

"Probably just something I had for breakfast," I mutter back.

Kyle shakes his head and leans back in his chair to nap.

The morning crawls by, but eventually we break for lunch. As I trudge to the Banquet Hall I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Luke, seriously dude. You look like shit," Kyle says.

"I'll be fine," I respond even though something tells me I probably won't.

I spot Alexis walk out from the Lecture Halls and stop in my tracks. I feel awful about what happened to her and I want to make it up to her, I just don't know how. We haven't talked since capture the flag, so I decide to start there. I jog over to Alexis even though my body screams in agony.

"Alexis, look I'm sorry about the whole capture the fla-" I start, but Alexis cuts me off.

"Luke it's okay. Seriously I'm fine, just disappointed is all. I let my guard down and trusted in Kyle and gave you a chance, but that's my problem right there I guess."

I feel my cheeks burn and imagine how stupid I must look.

"I've got somewhere I need to be right now," Alexis sighs, "I know it's your first couple of days and all, but try to learn something more useful than shouting at the enemy today."

With that heartfelt advice, Alexis struts off.

"Warned you," Kyle smiles. "Alexis is one tough cookie."

"I just thought… I don't know, maybe she was into me or something. I'm stupid."

"Some good ole' Academy lunch ought to make you feel good as new."

Kyle and I are one of the last ones to walk in for lunch and as we walk to get our food, everyone is staring. We join Rachel and Daniel at our table in the corner. I reach to pick up my fork and jump up from out of my seat when I see my hand.

"What the hell?!" I scream.

Along with the growing pain in my stomach, my hands decided to join in on the freak show. The veins in my hands are glowing cobalt blue.

"That's definitely not normal," I hear Daniel mutter.

"Luke, we need to get you to Professor Nine now!" Rachel stands up.

"No!" I say probably a bit more forcefully than needed. "I'll be fine. It's just blue, I'm sure it probably has something to do with my telekinesis developing or something."

Truth be told, I'm not ready to have another encounter with Professor Nine just yet. Last time we talked, it meant something bad was starting and I don't think I'm prepared for more bad news.

"You sure dude?" Kyle asks sceptically.

"Yeah," I lie, "It's nothing."

Lunch ends and we head over to the outdoor gymnasium next to the Lecture Halls to start our training exercises. Normally Professor Nine would lead the training, but since he's checking in with Four, Nigel was assigned to lead today.

"Listen up slags," Nigel shouts as he hovers back and forth like some sort of general. "Professor Nine himself left me the horrid duty of training you sorry lot. We'll start with running the trail in the forest until further notice."

Everyone groans and jogs over towards the forest. As I start to join them Nigel stops me.

"Not you Luke," Nigel smirks, "You're my personal assistant for the day. Those blue hands of yours will actually serve a purpose for once."

I clench my hands wanting to clobber his face in, but as I do the pain in my stomach shoots strait to my hands and I cry out collapsing to the ground. Instead of helping, Nigel bursts out laughing like this is all some sick joke.

"You can start by getting me some frozen yogurt," he says still trying to control his laughter.

I sulk off towards the dorms, not because I'm Nigel's 'personal assistant', but because I'm too weak to argue.

When I walk into the lounge of the dorms, something definitely isn't right. All the electricity in the building seems to have been shut off. Usually, the place is sensory overload with all the lights and sounds from the various electronics, but right now it's eerily quiet.

I test a light switch just to make sure someone hadn't just decided to turn everything off for some odd reason. Just as I thought, nothing happened. Thankfully, my freakish hands actually help in this situation and light up the room with a soft blue glow.

A loud thud sounds above me and I practically jump out of my skin. Something heavy must have been dropped and I need to check it out. As I head up the stairs to the second floor, I hear the sounds of someone rustling through drawers and cabinets. The closer I get to the sounds, the brighter my hands glow and the more painful it gets.

I step into the hall of the second floor and tip toe towards an open door at the end of the hall. Someone who definitely isn't supposed to be here is in that room. I peer inside the door and see tall pale man at least seven feet tall trashing the room obviously looking for something.

I readjust to get a better look and my foot crunches on some broken glass. The man instantly stops and reaches for a walkie talkie. He grunts in some language I've never heard before into the device. The bright blue light my hands were emitting seconds ago have shut off, but the pain has filled my whole body now.

The man turns to face me and smiles maliciously. I instantly recognize that smile from the hours of footage I watched on my TV from the news. He's a Mogadorian.

After the invasion the news reported that all remaining Mogs were thrown in some sort of prison in the middle of no where Alaska. I guess they missed one.

The Mog charges towards me, but I dodge his first swing. The second time around I'm not so lucky. He connects his elbow to my chest and I fly straight onto my ass. Determined not to be embarrassed again, I scramble to my feet and point my palms at the Mogadorian willing my telekinesis to show itself.

As the Mog bounds right for me I focus on Alexis, her smile, her hair. I will myself not to fail. The pain in my body is unbearable, but I push through it.

Right as the Mog dives to tackle me, my hands feel like they've split open. The bright cobalt light emitting from my hands is flashes and a beam of energy the same color erupts from the palms of my hands. The Mog is shredded instantly turning into dust.

My victory is quickly over as I realize I can't control the energy. The blue energy continues to force itself out of my hands destroying parts of the dormitory like it were made of wet paper.

I focus on the energy just like I did before in hopes that it would listen and shut off. Slowly, the beams of energy slow and come to a stop and I collapse to the floor with exhaustion.

Even though it feels like my hands have fallen off, a smile spreads across my face. It's finally happened. No more waiting. No more being dead weight in a fight. I have my first legacy.

 _ **Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter because I couldn't wait to write about Luke's first legacy. New chapters will be released every Thursday so be sure to check back in then and leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Nine POV

When I arrive back at the Academy, it seems as if all hell broke loose. Half of the dormitory is obliterated and students are panicking. I need to find out what in the world happened.

I jog over to the dorms where the main mass of students are. I push my way through the crowd to get a better look. Eventually, I manage to worm my way through and see Alexis, Rachel, and Kyle standing around Luke who's sitting against the wall of the dorms.

"I can't explain it guys, I've told you," Luke sighs. "It's all really just a blur. The last thing I remember is seeing the Mog and it's like my body went into auto pilot and handled the situation for me."

At the mention of the word 'Mog' I head straight for Luke.

"What the hell is this all about?!" I snap probably a little too aggressive.

"Luke here developed a legacy," Rachel smiles.

"You left out the part where Luke destroyed the dormitory," Alexis shakes her head.

"Don't forget he also killed a Mog." Kyle turns towards Alexis

"Big deal, it was _one_ Mog." Alexis narrows her eyes.

"Still more than you've managed to kill," Kyle smirks.

I jump in to break up the argument before Alexis can pummel Kyle's face in.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" I calm myself down and turn back to face Luke. "Now what's all this fuss about you developing your first legacy?"

Luke forces a smile then looks down at the palms of his hands.

"To be completely honest Proffesor Nine, I'm not entirely sure myself. All throughout the morning I had felt like shit. I just figured I was nervous or something but then the veins in my hands glowed bright blue."

He goes on to tell me about his encounter with the Mog and how a blue energy shot from his hands killing the Mog and destroying the dorms in the process. I've never heard of Luke's legacy before however. None of the other Garde had this ability and Sandor, my cepan, didn't enlighten me on the subject either. Shooting blue energy from your hands is new to me just as much as it is to Luke.

From what I can tell from Luke's story, the Mog was just a scout and he definitely didn't just show up by coincidence. The bastard was looking for something, but whatever it is was either destroyed in Luke's energy blast or doesn't exist.

"You sure you didn't develop Lumen and shoot fire from your hands?" I ask just to make sure.

"This definitely wasn't fire," Luke shakes his head. "I'm not entirely sure what it was but it looked a lot like the stuff in your necklace there."

I glance down a realize I'm still wearing the damn pendant from visiting John. I take it off and toss it to Luke.

"Here, maybe you can recreate what happened with the help of the pendant." I say.

As soon as Luke catches the pendant, we're bathed in a bright blue glow. Whatever Luke did, the pendant reacted to it and is now shining brighter than the sun. The sudden light doesn't help to calm to crowd of students behind us and many start to shout and point.

"That's it!" Luke shouts. "This looks exactly like what I shot out of my hands!"

"It's like you shot out energy straight from Lorien or something," I say entranced by the warm glow.

I could stand here forever in the light of the pendant. It's like a whole other world. A more peaceful, quieter world where you feel as if nothing can harm you. Sadly, I'm interrupted by Lexa who burst out from the main doors of Lorien Hall.

"Nine," Lexa jogs over to me. "My office, now. You need to see this."

I nod and Lexa jogs back towards Lorien Hall. I turn to Luke, Alexis, Kyle and Rachel.

"You four are coming with me. I'm not risking another incident and having my whole campus turned to rubble."

Luke POV

I'm not sure whether I should be jumping for joy or terrified shitless at developing my first legacy. I want to be happy like Kyle is. This is a huge step towards becoming a member of the Garde and I shouldn't be scared. That being said, Alexis has a point. It was only one Mog and from the news coverage of the invasion, it looked like the Garde could slice through hundreds of Mogs without even batting an eye.

Either way I look at it, there's still the part where I blew a giant hole in the side of the dorms. Not even forty-eight hours into my stay at the Academy and I've already managed to majorly screwed up not just once, but twice. _Way to impress the girl Luke._

All that can wait though. Right now Lexa has "urgent news" for Nine and apparently Nine deems us worthy enough to invite us along.

"What the hell is more urgent than a Mog infiltrating the campus and blasting a hole through the dorm?" Kyle whispers.

"Whatever it is," Rachel glances at Kyle. "I don't think we want to find out."

We enter Lexa's office and gather around her desk.

"Alright Lexa, what's so important that you had to drag us away from _that?_ " Nine points out the window towards what's left of the dormitory.

"I'll let you see for yourself," Lexa says and turns on a television hanging from the wall.

Live news coverage from a helicopter is being streamed to the TV. The video feed shows a small village surrounded by heavily fortified walls in the middle of no where. A mass of people, who I can only assume are the inhabitants of the village, are gathered at the gates of the walls rioting.

"Heavy resistance from the Mogadorian prison in Alaska has continued on and off over the course of this past month, but this is as chaotic as we've ever seen," the news reporter says.

The camera switches to a women standing near the gates of the Mog prison and she looks absolutely terrified.

"Th-the guards are doing everything the can to subdue the Mogadorians inside," she stutters. "Nothing seems to be working and I'm afraid for my safety. The gates look as if they're about to give way to the riots of the Mogadorians."

Besides the noise from the TV, the room is silent. No one knows what to say.

"Wait, something is coming straight towards the Mogadorian Prison!" The news lady shouts.

The camera switches back to the helicopter and something flys across the screen. No. Some _one_.

"John," Nine whispers.

The John zips down inside of the prison and is instantly over run by the Mogs. He manages to keep the charging Mogs at bay, but fails to see the one sneaking up from behind.

"Oh no," Rachel covers her mouth.

We watch on helplessly as the Mog walks up behind John. The mog pulls out a blaster and takes aim. When he shoots, the projectile that comes from the gun isn't the bright energy like I expected it to be from seeing videos of the invasion, this projectile is dark black and seems unnatural. It hits John directly in the back of the head and his movements instantly stop.

He twitches and then flies straight towards the guards standing on the watch tower. He throws balls of lumen one after another until nothing remains of the top of the tower. He then uses his telekinesis to rip the front gate off like it was nothing and throws it at the news helicopter. The footage goes blank and Lexa turns off the TV.

"What the hell." is all I can manage to whisper.

"How do we stop that?" Alexis throws her hands up. "We can't just kill the leader of the Garde. And even if we wanted to it's not like any of us could stop him with all of his legacies."

" _You_ don't do anything," Nine turns towards Alexis. "I'm going to gather up the other Garde and we'll take care of this. If we took down Setrakus Ra, I think we can handle this."

And with that, Nine storms out of the office.

"Nine, wait!" Lexa calls and runs after him.

I turn towards Alexis, Kyle, and Rachel.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm not just going to sit around here and do nothing. I wanna test this new legacy out."

"You already know I'm in dude," Kyle smiles.

"Count me in too," Rachel nods.

Alexis stays quiet in thought.

"What about you Alexis? You coming to save the world?" I ask.

"I guess I'll give it a shot. Try not to screw this one up too though Luke." She says and I swear the corners of her mouth twitched up in a smile.

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter of The Academy! I really like the direction this story is taking so far and I hope you do as well. If you don't however, please let me know in a review! I want to make sure I keep the story interesting and enjoyable. Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nine POV

What I saw on the TV back there wasn't the John I knew. That wasn't the John Smith I broke out of the West Virginia base. That wasn't the John Smith I trained hundreds of hours with. That wasn't the John Smith that took down Setrakus Ra. I plan on bringing that John Smith back.

I storm off to my room. I throw open the closet door and start shoving my way through. I find it under a pile of dirty clothes and pick it up in a hurry. I activate my staff and I instantly feel filled with power.

I hear a voice at the door to my room, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turn and see Lexa standing there arms crossed.

"I'm going to rescue John or die trying," I snort as if this should be obvious.

"Nine, that's crazy," Lexa says exasperated. "We don't know how to stop this thing. For all we know it's incurable."

"That _thing_ took one of my closest friends," I snap at her. "I'm not going to wait around at the Academy teaching Garde in training to fight Mogs when I won't even fight the Mogs myself. Now move so I can get to John and end this."

"Think about it Nine," Lexa's look softens. "If you go after John, he's going to attack you. Either he'll seriously hurt you, or the other way around. I'm not going to risk anymore lives than we need to, especially if one of those lives is a Garde."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?" I yell.

"Gather the rest of the Garde," Lexa smiles. "Six, Marina, Ella, Sam, maybe even Adam if he hasn't been affected too."

I hadn't thought of the others. Maybe Lexa is right. I could use the pendant from John to hop around to catch up with the others if they hadn't already met up yet.

I nod at Lexa.

"I'll tell the rest of the Garde and we'll decide what to do from there."

Luke POV

The four of us are gathered in Kyle's room since his was the only one out of the group that wasn't destroyed from my outburst.

"How are we supposed to get off campus?" Kyle asks.

"I mean I could try to transform into some bird or something and carry you three, but I doubt I would be able to get us all off the ground," Rachel suggests.

"Maybe we could try to buy plane tickets and just sneak off campus tonight?" I say.

"Impossible," Alexis snorts. "The campus lines are heavily garded by the United States army and infrared sensors keep even invisible Garde from escaping."

"I'm not even going to question how you know that," Kyle laughs. "But if you have any other great ideas we'd love to hear them."

Alexis takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"I _really_ shouldn't even be telling you guys this exists, but near the edge of campus there's an underground hangar."

Kyle's eyes widen in excitement, a devious smile spreading across his face.

"In the hangar, I know Lexi has her ship parked," Alexis continues. "Kyle if you can sneak into her office invisible, the keys should be on her desk."

"Consider it done," Kyle nods.

"The hangar is still on campus boundaries, so the infrared sensors won't be anything to worry about," Alexis says as our plan starts to come together. "Kyle if you can manage to keep both Luke and I invisible, we can work our way towards the hangar later this night. Rachael you can turn either into a bird or mouse, preferably small, you ride along inside my pocket."

"When we get to the ship how exactly are we going to fly the thing out of here?" I ask. "None of us really know how to drive a space ship."

"The ship should have an auto-pilot function," Alexis says. "All we have to do is enter the coordinates."

"And where exactly is it we're headed?" Rachael asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" I say. "We're going to the Mog prison to stop whatever it is that's controlling John Smith."

Nine POV

I decide to start with Six and Sam. Last I heard from them they were on some stupid date trip across Europe. Knowing exactly where in Europe was going to be tricky, but I after a couple of stops in Paris, Berlin, and Brussels, I found them in Amsterdam.

"Long time no see," I smile.

"Nine!" Six shouts and runs to give me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you have some high tech, Garde school you're supposed to be running?" Sam says obviously a little annoyed I interrupted their trip.

"Relax Goode, I'm here because I'm getting the group back together," I say.

Six gives me a questioning look. "Can't this reunion wait? We just took down Setrakus Ra not too long ago and I could use a little off time."

"You think I came here to plan some stupid get together? It's nothing at all like that. Something happened to John and I think it's about to lead up to something bigger."

Sam's face instantly is filled with worry.

"What the hell happened? We're talking about the same John Smith right? The one that can _heal_ himself?"

I tell Six and Sam about my talk with John in the Himalayas and how he would check out the prison. I told them about the news cast and how the black sludge hit John somehow taking over his mind turning him against us.

"Have you already gathered the others?" Six asks.

I shake my head.

"You were the first two I found. I figured we could find Marina and Ella quicker with your help."

"Well finding Marina and Ella shouldn't be too hard," Six smiles. "John told me they've been hanging around the Himalayas ever since he fixed up the place."

"And what about Adam? We could use his help," Sam adds.

I thought about bring back Adam too, but I came to the conclusion of it being too risky to track him down.

"Think about it Sam," I say, "If they were able to control John's mind, they definitely would've gotten to Adam first. Even if he did manage to escape, we have no idea of knowing where he is and we don't have the time to go looking for him."

Sam sighs knowing I'm right but also wanting to believe I'm wrong.

"Speaking of which," Six steps in, "we're already wasting daylight. Let's go ahead and end this thing."

Sam and her grab hands and she pulls out the pendant. I slip mine around my neck and she does the same. I shut my eyes and once again am filled with the feeling of free falling. In that split second of teleporting to the Himalayas, a flash of bright cobalt blue filled my eyes.

Luke POV

Kyle managed to get the key to the ship without raising any alarm. The tricky part was going to be sneaking out of the dorms to the ship.

Every night, an older Garde member was assigned to watch the floors to make sure no interuders came in and no Garde left. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem according to Kyle. He said everyone usually fell asleep on the job or just didn't care enough to watch in the first place. Of course the one night we plan on leaving the dorms, Nigel is assigned to watch duty. Nigel takes his job as if he were the secret service for the President. He covers every possible exit and patrols the halls making sure no one is acting up.

I suggested we just knock him out, but Alexis disagreed and told Kyle to turn invisible and take us out one by one.

Once, we made it past asshole Nigel, we got into formation. Rachael turned into a cockroach and climbed into Kyle's front pocket.

"Stop!" Kyle had laughed, "You're tickling me!"

Once we managed to sush Kyle and get him under control, he grabbed Alexis and I's hands and we vanished from sight.

Being invisible was tricky, especially in the dark. We had to move as one or else one of us would break the chain and instantly appear from thin air. I constantly was tripping over roots and rocks as I couldn't see my feet, but luckily Kyle steadied me each time.

After about twenty minutes, we reached the hangar. At first we all thought Alexis had gotten us lost since we couldn't see what she insisted was there, but at the base of a tree slightly thicker than the rest, I noticed a hollowed out portion just big enough for someone to climb down through.

Quickly, we all descended the hidden entrance and entered the hangar. The hangar wasn't too impressive. It was just large enough to squeeze one ship in and it was quite barren.

The ship on the other hand was beautiful. It's sleek, silver body looked like it was something straight out of a sci-fi film.

"Hell yeah," I heard Kyle whisper.

We all climbed on board ready to start our journey. Alexis started up the ship and entered in the coordinates. The door to the hangar opened up off the cliff of the island, over open seas. We shot out of the hangar at insane speeds and rose into the air. We all cheered as our plan had worked out perfectly.

"John Smith," I yell, "here we come!"

All of a sudden, a flashing red light fills the cabin of the ship. A siren starts roaring in our ears.

"What's happening?" Rachael cries out.

"I don't know!" Alexis yells frantically tapping on buttons and flipping switches.

We all gather around the main control screen as a flashing warning appears.

 _Autopilot Disengaged. Manual Override to Remote Operations._

"Uhm Alexis?" Kyle's voice trembles. "What exactly does that mean?|

Alexis has stopped her panic of button pushing and level flipping and is now standing completely still.

"It means someone knows we left and hacked into the ship," she breathes. "They're in control and taking us straight to them. There's nothing we can do about it."

 _ **Hope this chapter was an improvement from the last. I tried to pick up on the action since there hasn't really been too much but I don't want to rush the story. Leave a review if you want to suggest anything or just let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
